Improved vaccines against influenza would enhance our ability to decrease the deleterious effects of epidemics. This study aims to develop genetic vaccination strategies against influenza. DNA and adenoviral vaccines have been developed against influenza A and B nucleoprotein and testing has been initiated to determine the optimal strategies for immunization.